Bioshock: The untold chapter
by sonicsdemon
Summary: Veture with Jason, the son of a past little sister, as he ventures to the city of Rapture to find HIS little sister, which was captured by a huge figure, with a drill on it's right hand.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the bioshock characters' or their titles**

**Note: If I get anything completely wrong please tell me**

My name is Jason; I'm 15 and living in sunny side California with my mother, and my 8 year old sister. Life in California never really changed it was pretty much, go to school, come home, watch the news, take care of my sister go to bed, and the day repeats'. But recently I heard in the news that a mysterious being was kidnapping young girls and taking them towards the ocean, never to be seen again. Police had seen the being and claimed that it was a man disguised as a diver, with holes which seemed like thousands of eyeballs which illuminated the night. My mother had become frightened had set up security cameras around the house in hopes to catch the kidnapper, needless to say she got just what she wanted. During the previous night my sister ran to my room saying that she had heard noises coming from just outside her bedroom window, I can still remember the words she spoke to me.

"Jason, wake up!" she yelled shaking my body in order to wake me up.

"Sarah, it's in the middle of the night, can't it wait until tomorrow?!" I whispered in a harsh voice in order to wake up my mother.

"There's a noise outside my window, could you at least check out my window for me?" She pleaded me tugging at my arm.

"Alright squirt, you win let me get my pant's" (all girls/guy's get your mind out of the gutter) I said as I pulled the covers off my body.

Sarah began walking me to her room tugging at my arm as we walked down the hall, and soon entered her room, which was almost as big as mine.

"There, It's coming from that window" Sarah said pointing to the window just by her bed.

I walked over to the window and moved the pink frilly curtain with the back of my left hand, there was nothing apart from the normal view of the street.

"See Sarah there's nothing there, just the tree" I reassured her.

Suddenly and as if on cue a figure emerged in the window, and a yellow light's suddenly shined in and illuminated the room. The light's shined on me and my sister un-moving just as we were. Suddenly the figure began to move forward walking through the brick wall unfazed by the bricks, as they fell on top of it.

"Sarah, run" I said trying not to sound terrified.

Sarah stood motionless as the figure brought both his arms inside the room, revealing a huge drill on its right arm, and as it approached my sister it lifted its left arm and back handed my body sending me flying to the right side of the room and hitting a wall, leaving my sister open for the figure to take her. Unable to move I could only watch as the figure reached out with his left hand and grasped her body and began walking off as she screamed which soon faded in the distance as the figure walked off. All I could do was watch as the figure faded in the distance.

**So this is the first of my Bioshock fan-fiction, if I got anything or you have any suggestions, comments, or you want to talk to me about a more descriptive way to tell you about this story as well as some possible other's just message me.**


	2. My Own Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the bioshock characters' or their titles**

**Note: Thanks Big Sister K for letting me know this takes on the east coast, so as of now Jason lives where I do, in Miami Florida.**

It had been at least a week since I last saw my sister being taken away by the huge figure with the drill. It felt like a dream, more like a nightmare, one you couldn't wake up from, if only it were just that simple, but things just couldn't be that simple, no matter how you imagined it to be different. My sister had always looked up to me, and counted on me to protect her, but the only thing I could do was watch, paralyzed with fear as the figure walked off forward's the ocean carrying my sister in it's big hand. I couldn't live with myself with the fact of knowing that I watched my only sister get kidnapped, unable to do anything but watch. My Mom quickly called the police, but after a month of non-stop searching, the search had been called off. Her room was untouched even after the long month, causing the house to have a slight chill to it. Nightmare's soon set in, of the figure, putting his drill in my chest and began drilling my body causing blood to fly everywhere. I woke up with cold sweats and heat flashes screaming as I woke up. This continued as long as my sister was missing. I couldn't bare the pain of her missing. I had to do something, so after another week of I finally decided to find my sister, by my own means. One day I decided to go after her. I ran towards the ocean running as fast as I could in hopes I'd find just what the huge figure had gone to, even though I knew most, if not all hope had been lost. I walked the beach for days upon days walking the beach in one direction. Just when it seemed as though I would never find her, a huge lighthouse looking tower appeared in the distance, it was faint, but distinct in the way it stretched towards the sky.

"Is this where it took her?" I thought.

Without hesitation, I advanced towards the tower, in hopes she'd be there. Soon I came upon the front door of the gigantic tower which stretched far upwards on the tower. It was slightly opened just enough for me to reach the inside which was pitch black with darkness, only the sunlight that shown that day allowed a faint light to illuminate the dark space. Hesitantly I walked inside the darkness making it impossible to see anything. Suddenly the huge door slammed shut and an ominous tune began to play as light's turned on revealing a circular room which had stairs at the far end of it. It was as though I was being pulled towards the stairs, each step I took was like it was already played out. There at the end of the staircase sat a circular dome which had an open door. It was a submarine, or at least some sort of transportation device. The handle which activated the Sub seemed to glow inviting me to pull it. My hand hovered over the handle as part of my mind yelled at me to go back up the stairs. But my conscious told me to pull the handle. My hand grasped the handle and slowly pulled it down making the Sub's hatch and it to gradually to sink into the water.


End file.
